Libros de Titania
by ToriiLavinge
Summary: ¿Quién diría lo que pasa cuando Lucy lee uno de esos sugerentes libros de su amiga? Al parecer no todo sería tan malo. ¡Nalu! (Fairy Tail pertenece a Troll Mashima cof cof, digo Hiro Mashima)
1. Chapter 1

**Libros de la Titania.**

Se arrepentía totalmente y es que dejarse llevar por la Scarleth no era la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida. Han irrumpido toda la inocencia que me quedaba y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de querer tirarme encima de mi nakama – Si, de Natsu – y prácticamente violarlo en el lugar que sea. Definitivamente no iba a leer jamás otro de los libros de Erza.

_Flash Back_

"_Lucy que bien que has llegado" me dijo apenas llegué. Observé a mucha de las chicas en sus respectivos pijamas que ya habían comenzado a hablar de cosas triviales. Eso fue un principio inocente, nos reímos mucho y aproveché de joder a Levy-chan con Gajeel ya que he notado la cercanía – definitiva una pareja con potencial- sin embargo ella arremetió con insinuaciones de cosas que pasaban cuando él se colaba en mi apartamento._

_Eran las 2am y absolutamente todas habían quedado dormidas investigué un poco las repisas de la pelirroja y encontré un libro no parecía nada grotesco comparado con los rumores –Eso fue en un principio- porque claro que termine a las 6 am terminando un libro que el 80% trataba de sexo salvaje entre los protagonistas._

_Cuando las sentí despertar oculté el libro en mi bolso – que desgraciada de mi – tomé desayuno y me fui como si nada. Al llegar a mi casa dormí un poco, claro solo después de haber finalizado por completo el libro._

_Al despertar, me encontraba aprisionada en unos brazos, supuse que sería Natsu, sentía su respiración en mi cuello y no me habría afectado tanto de no ser porque hace algunas horas había terminado de leer __**aquel**__ libro. Mis manos temblaron y los colores se me subieron a la cabeza, unas ideas locas pasaron por mi cabeza. Fue entonces cuando me acurruque aún más y comencé a mover mis caderas… Espera ¡¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?! Una cosa es que por casualidad terminara con mi inocencia, pero no involucraría a Natsu en esto._

_Fin del FlashBack._

Me levante de la cama, mis ojos se desorbitaron ¿En serio había siquiera pensado tener e_so_ con Natsu? El aludido despertó _Maldición_ pensé, me miro de arriba abajo, observe claro traía un babysitter y es que era lo más liviano que tenía, he de admitir que se me subió la temperatura con el maldito libro, pero nunca pensé que Natsu se fuera a meter a mi cama a esas horas.

El sonrió, pero no esas sonrisas infantiles que me da cuando logramos acabar con el enemigo o de cuando nos levanta el ánimo, fue una sonrisa pícara, con segundas intenciones. Abrí los ojos no era cierto lo que estaba pasando, si bien conocía mis sentimientos hacia él, siempre lo imagine el ser más inocente y asexual del planeta tierra ¿Era él quien ahora se me acercaba con esa sonrisa maliciosa? Aún peor ¿Por qué no lo alejo? Di unos pasos atrás tratando de llamar a la cordura, cuando choque contra la pared supe que todo se fue a la mierda… pero ¿Qué tan malo podía ser convertirme en la protagonista de eso libros a los que recurre mi amiga Erza? Me atrapó con sus labios y sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas, mientras yo rodeaba mis brazos por su cuello y le acariciaba el pelo.

Tal vez después le agradecería a Erza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ella es mía.**_

Me encontraba en el gremio había acabado de aterrizar en unos de los barriles acumulados en un rincón – cortesía de la princesa de hielo. – sólo para después terminar siendo atacado por unas barajas de cartas, Gracias Cana. Gruñí, desde la mañana andaba molesto ¿Por qué? Pues, por medio de Mira me enteré que todas las chicas del gremio harían una… Mmm… ¿Cómo les dicen?... Creo pijama party o algo así, el punto es que Lucy va a ir y no es que me parezca mal, pero he escuchado lo que hacen; primero se rumorean cosas, luego se joden en grupo con quien le gusta quien, para terminar haciendo retos absurdos y simplemente creo que Lucy después se arrepentirá, es rara, pero las otras chicas son peligrosas. "Cerebro de llama o te pones serio o no vuelvo a pelear contigo". Dijo Gray acercándose a mi punto de aterrizaje. "Andas distraído, no será que estas pensando de nuevo en Lu…". –Golpe-, los colores se me subieron a la cabeza. Ese bocón de Happy… Hace semanas que comencé con esos sueños raros en el que Lucy aparecía provocándome con su cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy, le di la culpa a Happy por andar paseándose en su casa con la ropa interior de mi compañera, supuse que sería normal y lo tomé como si nada.

Pero todo fue empeorando, hace 3 días entre por la ventana a la casa de mi compañera para ver si había llegado bien – acción que hago desde los juegos mágicos – Cuando entré todo su perfume me llegó de golpe, se estaba duchando, pero eso fue suficiente para que "el vecino de abajo" despertara, de ahí solo salí corriendo.

La ignoré por todo el siguiente día, con tan solo verla saludando al gremio por mi cabeza pasaba la imagen de ella duchándose… desnuda… - ahora mismo me estoy sonrojando ante el pensamiento- en fin, le conté mi problema a Happy su único aporte fue "te gussssta, van a tener 30 hijo jejeje" para después enterarme que se lo contó a Charle y Gray, y como si fuera poco, el maldito cubo de hielo sabe usar esa nueva información contra mi y no ha parado de joderme en todo el día. En realidad, he de admitir que lo que me daba miedo en que Lucy fuera a esa pijamada es que se enterara de mis sentimientos desde otra boca que no sea la mía - Seré muy estúpido para entender algunas cosas, pero Igneel se preocupó de explicarme esto del amor y los síntomas y la idioteces que uno hace... "Serás un tío muy posesivo Natsu" dijo esa vez, por lo que entiendo perfectamente que he perdido la cabeza por Lucy.-

Me fui donde Gajeel con la esperanza de que Happy no le hubiera ido con tal chisme. Me reí al ver que estaba detrás de una pared espiando a Levy "Así que ahora eres un acosador" le acusé. El aludido salto y me miró con los ojos desorbitados, ¡Oh si! lo había pillado con las manos en la masa, solté unas carcajadas "C-cállate Salamander" alcanzó a decir, iba a replicar en cuanto la puertas del gremio se abrieron. Mi princesa había llegado – Que idiota cursi me pongo. –Las mil imágenes pasaron por mi mente, mi única solución fue esconderme, definitivamente aún no la podía ver. Empuje a Gajeel y me escondí, observé como saludaba a Gray – Gruñí. – Escuché las carcajadas de Gajeel . "Gee hee ¿Con qué cara me decías acosador Salamander? La coneja te trae loco". – Maldije a Happy. – "Me he enamorado, lo admito" contesté. Me miró como si del cielo estuvieran bajando los dragones, luego fingió llorar. – Lo golpeé y comenzamos una pelea a la cual todo el gremio se unió –

Miré de reojo a mi rubia, estaba hablando con Levy, me tenté a ir a saludarla, en eso vi como un Gray volador se dirigía a **mi** Lucy – Soy un idiota celoso también. – "Maldito cubo de hielo si quiera vístete antes de aterrizar sobre mi L…" Mierda, mierda, mierda casi lo digo. Hice como si nada hubiera pasado y rogando que nadie hubiera visto mí sonrojo.

.

.

.

Era de noche y estaba sólo, Happy fue a acompañar a Wendy – y tratar de conquistar a Charle – en una misión. Vi el reloj, 11pm… me veré como un maldito acosador, pero necesito saber si Lucy se encuentra bien.

Llegué, escuché murmullos y risas, agradecí interiormente mis particulares sentidos de audición y olfateo "Lu-chan estoy segura que Natsu se te iba a declarar" dijo Levy burlona, mierda lo que me temía, ese estúpido Gazille le fue con el chisme a su amada. –Seguro hace lo que sea para hablarle – pensé. "No lo creo Levy-chan, además ¡No me cambies de tema! Te estaba preguntando si te gusta Gajeel!" … Lucy piensa que no me gusta, que idiota, bueno yo también soy un idiota por no decirle las veces que voy a su casa solo para ver si está bien o para tomar su perfume, o como intento alejar a todo chico que se le quiera acercar… o cuando siempre le reservo esas malteadas de fresas que tanto le gustan, de cómo reaccioné cuando vi a la Lucy del futuro m… Da igual, mi punto se entiende.

Al día siguiente…

Eran las 12 del día ¡¿Por qué carajos Lucy no había llegado?! Es siempre de las primeras en venir y todas las otras chicas ya habían llegado… Le pregunte a Levy y me dijo que no se durmieron muy tarde… Estaba preocupado – que va, ¡iba a matar a quien sea si algo le pasó! – respiré y me dirigí a la casa de la rubia.

Cuando entré la vi durmiendo plácidamente, me dio tanta ternura que me deje tentar por dormir con ella y abrazarla, saboreé cada pisca de perfume que entró a mi nariz – que no disfrutaba hace 3 días – deje llevar mis labios a su cuello y rozarlos con suavidad para que no despertara, sentía su forma de respirar, sus piernas rozar las mías, la imagen de los días pasados volvieron, pero no me importó ¡a la mierda si era un pervertido! Ella era mi Lucy – repito, MI Lucy – sin querer la abracé con más fuerza… su respiración se alteró, me sentí culpable por despertarla, pero me hice el dormido con la ilusión de que me abrazara y volviera a dormir.

Pero eso no pasó, bien si se acurrucó, me abrazó, pero comenzó a mover las cadera contra mi cuerpo ¿Es qué me estaba provocando? Lo peor es que le estaba dando resultados, mi temperatura subió… "el vecino de abajo" estaba despertando… Fue entonces que se alejó de la cama ¿Se había arrepentido? La observé, traía uno de esos pijamas transparentes, sin short, me daba una vista a sus piernas y a sus bragas… Sonreí – Lucy debe pensar que soy un pervertido – Ella estaba sonrojada, un tanto impactada y desorbitada, no creo que se haya enojado conmigo, yo no hice nada malo…

Me acerqué, ella no respondía –Di otro paso – ella retrocedió, pero no tardo en chocar contra la pared, ella era mi presa… Deje llevar mi instinto y la besé contra la pared, la acerque más a mi, colocando mis manos en sus cadera, fui feliz cuando me correspondió y rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello, ahora sí podría dejar llevar todas mis fantasías que tenía durante _esas_ noches, pero esto se quedará entre ella y yo – porque seguramente toda la manga de pervertidos se quiere enterar de que fue después, pues bien… – Tenía mi mano en su trasero, la había tomado en brazos y sus piernas rodeaban mis caderas, mi Lucy parecía estar tan convencida como yo de que quería esto…Y hubiera sido de lo mejor si Happy no hubiera llegado con su "te gussssta" definitivamente mataría a ese gato.

"Te amo mi Lucy Hearthfilia, no, perdón… Mi Lucy de Fairy Tail" le confesé una vez que lancé a Happy al otro lado del continente, ella me miro y dijo "Yo te amo mi Natsu, hijo de Igneel, miembro de Fairy Tail" sonrió… luego me dijo que estaba bien que Happy hubiera interrumpido, hubiera sido todo muy rápido y era mejor tomarlo con calma, - bufé, ¡claro! yo era el que debía ir por una ducha fría ahora. –Pero veo que tendré que esperar un poco más… aunque sus besos me recompensaban y me hacían mucho más que feliz. Ahora si que podía gritar al entrar al gremio:

- "_**¡LUCY ES MIA, QUIEN SE LE ACERQUE LO INSINERO!"- **_Para luego besar a mi rubia.

* * *

**Waaaa Gracias! bueno seguiré algunos de vuestros consejos, lo hice un poco más largo, pero desde el punto de vista de Natsu, ahora no haré lemon porque no soy buena en eso (manga de pervertidos xD) tal vez podría hacer una continuación... pero diganme ustedes y si quieren darme alguna idea prometo considerarla (esta historia u otra) (:**

**Saludoss! a John Straiker, a Chunchun (¡Que mono tu nick! xD), y a Adriss espero que disfruten :D**

**Los review me dan más inspiración 1313. jajaja**

**Se despide Toriii!**


End file.
